


So Predictable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry can be predictable.</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Harry can be predictable.

**Title:** So Predictable  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Flirt  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry can be predictable.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

So Predictable

~

Draco had his hand halfway to Blaise’s arm when he was dragged away by a furious-looking Harry. “What the hell--?”

All the breath left Draco’s lungs as he was shoved against the wall. “What is wrong with you?”

“You were flirting,” Harry growled, fingers boring into Draco’s shoulders.

“Blaise is just a friend.” Draco smirked. “I’m allowed to be friendly.”

“Not _that_ friendly,” Harry muttered, leaning in and biting Draco’s neck.

Draco moaned and closed his eyes, his fingers threading through Harry’s hair. “Jealous git.”

“Bloody flirt,” Harry muttered.

Draco arched against him, watching Blaise saunter away. _Harry’s so predictable._

~


End file.
